


DANGER!

by Marcy_depravaty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Death, Drugs, Gay, Investigations, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Rape, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_depravaty/pseuds/Marcy_depravaty
Summary: "_socorro." Meu pedido soou nas paredes daquele cômodo como sussurro, abafado pela mordaça na minha boca e mesmo assim consigo sentir o sangue escorrer pela ferida recém aberta na lateral do meu lábio inferior.E ainda assim não é a maior dor que estou sentindo em meu corpo, o pior está na alma " humilhação, traição, mentiras e medo". E para cena final do meu sofrimento, eu sou só mais uma peça desse jogo infernal.





	1. O primeiro movimento.

O vento frio inundou todo o ambiente e com delicadeza ele tocou minha pele, me deixando cada vez mais gélido ou mais morto, o som da água caindo com força contra o telhado e o chão, me tampou os ouvidos e a única coisa que conseguia ouvir era a noite a chorar sem parar.  
Meu corpo cada vez mais vazio ainda, estremecia no frio que conhece muito bem, e sem muitas palavras a dizer, dei boa noite a uma velha amiga que me espera a um bom tempo.  
Abri meus olhos e sorri a esperava com tanta saudade.  
_Então está noite você não dormiu e decidiu me esperar. Seus olhos negros pareciam invadir minha alma.  
_Sim lhe-aguardei a noite inteira, e cada vez mais estou à sua espera, mais antes que você vá embora por favor responda, o que te impede de você me tirar daqui? Pude sentir sua aproximação mais não sei bem aonde seu corpo começa e as sombras termina.  
_Essa e todas as noite você reza por mim, um pedido desesperado por alivio, mas seu destino não termina aqui, além das correntes que limitam seus movimentos a uma pessoa dando tempo que é dela só pra aumentar o seu.  
Meus olhos levados pela emoção também choraram junto da noite e aos soluços, supliquei por respostas.  
_Por que? De todas as possibilidades frias, você me deu a mais quente para me agarra?  
_Os dados estão lançados, o jogo continua e o tabuleiro também muda de direção, nem mesmo as criaturas mais perversas da sua dimensão controla o destino.  
Fechei meus punhos em sinal de força, se existe alguem que está lutando por mim em alguem lugar, também irei lutar.  
Por fim não senti mais presença alguma estou só, drogado pela sensação falsa de esperança, esperando por um amanhecer melhor.  
Não ouvi mais nada diante daquela imensidão e quando o sol se aproximou devagar, me assustei com a sensação de calor na pele exposta e fria.  
Olho em volta do cômodo vazio e além da pequena janela sem vidro e de grades pela qual o sol invade o ambiente a procura de algum sinal de vida que salve a minha e como se eu pudesse prever o futuro a porta logo a traz de mim rangeu e abril.  
Abaixei meus olhos ao chão para não fazer nenhum contato visual, ele deu uma volta em torno de mim e puxou com força meu cabelo, me forçando a encara-lo nos olhos, não era o responsável se posso dizer assim, ele era só alguem faz o trabalho sujo.  
Me examinou da cabeça aos pés e por fim soltou meu cabelo, me puxando pelas correntes presa no meu pescoço e pulsos, para fora daquele lugar horrível.  
Fechei meus olhos por causa da claridade que estava por toda a parte, e quando acostumei minha visão pude observar com mais atenção o lugar.  
Tudo era branco, devidamente tudo os moveis, as paredes, as flores e até mesmo o terno do verme que estava me puxando pela corrente é de um branco impecável, só eu ali destacava, estou sujo por causa das minhas próprias fezes, com um cheiro horrível devido minha própria urina, sangrando pelo cortes e feridas que ele avia causado.  
Depois de passar pela sala de estar ele me puxou escada acima, entrando numa porta logo a direita um banheiro. Não sei a quanto tempo estou sem tomar banho, a única coisa que sei é que nem me lembro mais da sensação de estar limpo, o homem de terno me puxou pra mais perto e removeu as correntes dos meus pulsos e do meu pescoço e me jogou de baixo do chuveiro.  
Senti a água fria percorreu por todo meu corpo como um choque, e depois de alguns minutos somente sentido a água escorrer, ele começou a me dar banho.  
O sabão ardeu as minhas feridas, mais o cheiro é realmente muito bom, a quanto tempo eu não sentia um cheiro assim.  
Depois de estar limpo e depilado o que achei desnecessário tirarem todos os meus pelos, tipo todos mesmo, ele me olhou e juntou meus pulsos com força os algemando, ainda completamente nu ele me guiou pra fora do banheiro e estávamos de volta a sala agora eu estava me enquadrando aquele senário bizarro e péssimo gosto pra decoração.  
O meu corpo esfriou assim que meu olhar cruzou com o dele, o guarda que me puxava parou em frente do sofá me fazendo ajoelhar aos pés de Jim Moriarty.  
_Como tem sido seus dias. Sua face perversa da passagem ao um sorriso sarcástico, já que ele sabe muito bem como tenho passado.  
_Talvez o gato tenha comido sua língua? Ainda não tenho forças pra responder, ele realmente é a coisa mais perversa que existe e o medo que sinto é maior, aproveitando que estou ajoelhado abaixo minha cabeça para não ter que encarar ele.  
_Entendo você agora sabe, que eu não estou brincando, mas você tem sido um bom garoto e por isso mandei que te dessem banho e também irei deixar você fazer uma refeição por dia a final eu não quero que você morra, ainda.  
As palavras dele entraram nos meus ouvidos, e mesmo assim não acreditava nessa mentira o que ele vai ganhar com isso ou melhor o que ele vai querer em troca. A fome realmente é grande não sei bem a quanto tempo estou sem comer ou sem beber água.  
Jim segurou com força meu queixo, e meu olhar cruzou com o dele, ele ainda sorria o que me deixou preocupado.  
_Vou colocar um videozinho online pra você ver tudo bem!  
Ele me soltou, pegou o controle da TV na mão e a ligou depois de alguns segundos, na tela apareceu minha sala de estar, na rua BAKER n 221B, meu coração se partiu ao ver o estado do lugar, depois de alguns instantes ele apareceu gritando ou telefone, estou com tanta saudades que sem ao menos conseguir conter deixei as lagrimas rolarem e quando Jim percebeu minha reação, pude ouvir em claro e bom tom, a risada perversa do mal encarnado ecoando pelo interior da sala.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Muito obrigado por ler esse capitulo, e me desculpe por erros na ortografia caso você acha algum, estou ansiosa pra postar o segundo capitulo, eu espero que você goste da história e continue me acompanhado nessa aventura.


	2. Jogando a primeira carta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minha dor e o real motivo é você.

O tempo frio e nublado que afunda Londres em trevas me preocupa anunciando que algo ruim vira ao entardecer, em pensar que correr por Londres não faz mais sentido, se ele não está ao meu lado, irei te salvar John por todas as vezes que você me salvou e por tudo que você fez ter um sentido.  
Essa é a primeira vez que consegui ver o John como algo a mais pra mim, o ar sufocante e o som de cada batida do meu coração cada vez mais auto em meus ouvidos torna insuportável a tentativa de segurar as lagrimas e a cada hora que passa sinto que estou te perdendo e me perdendo na minha cabeça, não vou me perdoar se algo ruim acontecer com ele, vou até o inferno se for preciso, afinal ele não é uma pessoa qualquer ele é meu melhor amigo.  
Já faz quatro meses sem notícias, se ele está vivo ou não, ninguém consegue responder.  
Desligo meu celular depois de tentar alguns contatos que poderiam me trazer pistas, tive que gritar com o ultimo informante que contatei, eu não irei desistir.  
Aos poucos nossos amigos vão chegando, sei que estão aqui para me dar forças ou pra pedir que eu desista, eles também estão cansados de procurar a solução, todos estão aqui Molly, senhora Hudson, mamãe e papai, Greg e My.  
E quanto mais pessoas chegam mais perco as esperanças, mas me pedem pra desistir e outros me culpam por condenar ele a esse fim.  
_Eu não vou desistir dele, só irei parar, quando eu o encontrar vivo ou morto. Digo o mais auto que consigo.  
_E pelo bem do John vocês deveriam me ajudar a achar ele, afinal não sou o único que está preocupado, triste e sem saber o que fazer. Quanto mais as palavras saiam da minha boca, mas eu tenho vontade de morrer no lugar dele.  
Cansado demais de tanto andar de um lado pro outro, de ver eles me encarrando como se eu fosse o culpado, me jogo na poltrona do John, já que Mycroft está sentado na minha.  
Depois de alguns segundos o celular começa a tocar, o pego com rapidez torcendo para ser alguma notícia a sala fica silenciosa e assim que atendo Greg começa a rastrear a ligação seja quem for.  
_Alo, quem é??  
_Sentiu falta de mim? Sherlock.  
A Voz do outro lado da linha me fez arrepiar de nojo, repugnado a vontade perversa do Jim sempre querer ser o maldito culpado pela minha desgraça.  
_Então me diga Jim é você não é, que sequestrou o John, quero que saiba eu vou busca-lo e você vai se arrepender por ter machucado ele.  
_Calma, eu não sou tão ruim assim vou até deixar você falar com ele.  
Fiquei em silencio e olhei pra todos, Jim está jogando mais ainda não descobri qual jogo, Lestrade ainda não conseguiu a localização  
_Sherlock você está aí, não ouviu o que eu disse, você vai falar com seu melhor amigo deveria estar animado.  
_Tudo bem, me deixe falar com ele.  
_Calma vou colocar no viva voz afinal também quero ouvir, pronto, pode falar ele está ouvindo.  
Respirei fundo pra não deixar me desespero e raiva tomar conta e com muito cuidado comecei.  
_John você está bem? Saiba que vou te tirar daí e vou destruir esse maldito.  
_Olha a boca Sherlock, eu não vou deixá-lo responder.  
_Jim sem brincadeiras deixa o John em paz, deixa ele, por favor responder.  
_Sherlock... Eu não, estou bem.  
Sua voz esta tremula e pausada ele está medindo o que dizer, dor ele também está sentindo muita dor, preciso ser mais rápido.  
_Acabou o tempo da conversa. Jim encerra a ligação antes mesmo que eu possa pensar em alguma estratégia que diga a onde eles estão.  
_JIM ME DEIXE.  
Greg não conseguir a localização, Jim está usando algum sistema tão bom quanto da polícia o que me deixa com muito ódio, ele só me deixou ouvir a voz dele pra ter certeza que ele está vivo, meus olhos cheios de lagrimas cruzaram os do meu irmão.  
Aos poucos consigo entender que Jim me deu esperança, e é a ela que irei me agarra e salvar o John ou eu não me chamo Sherlock Holmes, eu não posso mais perder tempo, com certeza Jim vai me dar uma pista e o jogo vai começar eu só não queria que John fosse a primeira carta desse baralho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem, e me desculpe se esqueci de corrigir algum erro.

**Author's Note:**

> SÓ PRA LEMBRA QUE A BBC TEM TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS SOBRE OS PERSONAGENS E ESSA É SOMENTE UMA HOMENAGEM "FANFIC", TAMBEM QUERO DIZER QUE ALGUNS PERSONAGENS QUE IRAM INTERAGIR NO ENREDO DESSA HISTORIA, SÃO CITADOS COM MAIS FREQUENCIA NOS LIVROS ORIGINAIS DE SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE.  
> NÂO ESQUEÇA QUE ESSA É UMA HISTORIA DE CRIAÇÃO ORIGINAL E NÃO PERTENCE A BBC NEM O SIR ARTHUR.  
> AGRADEÇO POR ESCOLHER ESSA HISTORIA COMO PASSATEMPO, E ESPERO QUE GOSTE.  
> +(18) LEIAS AS TAGS E SIGA A INDICAÇÃO .  
> CONTEÚDO INAPROPRIADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS.


End file.
